


La apuesta

by Saphira_Kailen



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira_Kailen/pseuds/Saphira_Kailen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiba no cree que Naruto pueda conseguir pareja en una semana, Naruto cree que sí por lo que apuesta. Si gana tendrá ramen, si pierde tendrá que ir de rosa a un torneo de ninjutsu</p>
            </blockquote>





	La apuesta

Naruto estaba aburrido, muy aburrido. Su profesor había tenido la brillante idea de ponerlos a resumir un texto sobre algo de química… y ni siquiera era el profesor de química, pero a cada rato pasaba, cada que el profesor de matemáticas aparecía por la puerta ya sabían que la clase había valido. Así que ahora había un Naruto aburrido, muy aburrido, viendo el cabello de su amiga Sakura, se preguntó qué pasaría si le pegaba un chicle, tal vez se fundiría con el cabello y nunca se daría cuenta finalmente su cabello era horriblemente rosa como chicle.

-Oye, Naruto -dijo uno de sus amigos, lo miró con una flojera inmensa.

-¿Qué?

-Te tenemos un reto -apareció su sonrisa canina de cuando planeaba alguna travesura. Tras él otros amigos sonrían. Pero Naruto tenía mucha flojera, tanta que no tenía ganas de moverse ni hacer ninguna tontería. Kiba lo notó, pero ellos también estaban aburridos y querían una diversión. -Es una apuesta, si ganas te compraremos ramen todos los días.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -Naruto sonrió con renovadas energías, tantas que subiría al techo por fuera si se lo pedían.

-Durante una semana.

-¡Ramen! ¿Qué quieren que haga?

-Estadísticamente tus chances de tener novia son nulas -dijo Shikamaru y apenas alcanzó a esquivar la estuchera de Dragon Ball que voló hacia su cabeza. -Es la verdad.

-Así que estamos seguro de que no puedes conseguir pareja de aquí al sábado.

-¡Claro que puedo! -se levantó. -¡No me subestimen! Lo haré.

Sus amigos se miraron sonrientes. -Tendrás que llevar a tu pareja al torneo de ninjutsu, si no llegas con ella tendrás que pelear con un uniforme rosa con brillitos - por un momento lo hicieron dudar pero él no se echaba para atrás y nunca lo haría.

-¡Lo haré! -se abrió la puerta y entró el profesor acomodándose su bufanda, ocultando un ligero sonrojo.

-Espero que hayas hecho tu resumen, Naruto -todos rieron y el rubio se sentó. La clase siguió su curso pero él no podía concentrarse, ahora tenía cuestiones más importantes en qué pensar, su dignidad y el ramen estaban en juego. La campana de la escuela sonó, avisando del final de las clases, luego de unas cuantas burlas sus amigos se fueron. Su amiga del cabello rosa fue a platicar con otras chicas y Naruto miró sobre su hombro buscando a su mejor amigo, lo encontró en el mismo rincón de siempre, durmiendo.  El flequillo oscuro le cubría un poco la cara y su respiración era tan tranquila que parecía una estatua, o bien un muerto. Sonrió e hizo una bola de papel antes de lanzarla, él no se movió, ni siquiera cambió su gesto.

-Tonto…-se levantó, caminó hasta él, abrió sus manos y con fuerza aplaudió cerca del oído de su amigo; al menos ese era el plan pero el pelinegro despertó justo a tiempo y atrapó sus manos.

-Tonto… -sonrió con superioridad antes de levantarse y tomar su mochila. -¿Nos vamos? -caminó y supo que era seguido por Naruto pues oía sus bufidos y quejas.

-Espera -cuando iba a salir se detuvo y miró a Hinata pasar frente a ellos, siguiendo a su primo. -¡Ey! Hinata -la alcanzó, ella lo vió y se sonrojó. Sasuke suspiró y se recargó en la pared a mirarlos. -¿Quieres salir conmigo? -sonrió e intentó sonar lo más galán que pudiera. La miró con atención, era bonita, si se dejara crecer el cabello lo sería más, sus ojos violetas le daban un aire raro y el sonrojo extremo podía ser tierno, sus labios se veían suaves y tenía… un pecho prominente. -Podrías acompañarme al… a la… a la cosa de ninjutsu -ahora no podía despegar la vista del busto, se preguntaba cómo era que se determinaba quién tendría tanto como Hinata y quién tendría tan poco como Sakura.

-Na...Naruto-kun… mi… mi cara está… aquí… -tartamudeó la chica antes de encogerse un poco sobre sí misma. Antes de que él pudiese reaccionar en su rostro se estrelló un puño.

-Deja a Hinata en paz -era el primo de Hinata quien la tomó de la mano y la llevó con él.

Naruto sobaba preocupado su nariz y revisaba que no sangraba, miró atrás al escuchar una risa, Sasuke reía casi en silencio. -Tenías que ser tú -seguía riendo. - Qué idiota, vámonos -sonrió y caminó. De mala gana lo siguió. -Es por la apuesta que hiciste ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo sabes? Si estabas dormido -seguía molesto sobando la nariz, Sasuke le dio un manotazo para que la dejara en paz.

-Siempre tan Naruto… no estaba dormido, idiota.

-¡No me llames idiota, idiota!

-Te llamo como se me dé la gana, I-di-o-ta -tal como esperaba, Naruto se estaba molestando. -Vamos a tu casa a jugar.

-¿Por qué a mi casa?

-Está vacía.

-Oh… cierto… Pero pasemos por ramen, tú invitas, estoy quebrado -revisó su monedero de rana y se lo mostró.

-Tendrás que pagar con tu cuerpo -dijo Sasuke con un rostro completamente inexpresivo, Naruto lo miró espantado. -Sí, serás idiota… Camina, Naruto.

-¡No me lo creí!

Tres tazones de ramen después y horas de videojuegos donde Naruto solía perder no sabían qué hacer. Fueron cambiando el canal poco a poco, afuera estaba oscuro y en la tele salían animes que eran más que nada para chicas. -Esto es basura -protestó el rubio y de pronto, se quedó sin pilas su control y claro, no había comprado más. -Ah… se me olvidó comprar eso…

-Idiota… -suspiró y miró en qué se había quedado la televisión. -Hombres nadando… ¿en serio hay animes de eso?

-Están muy musculosos.

-Seguro te gustan.

-No seas idiota, decía eso porque explicaría que las chicas lo ven.

-Sí claro.

-¡Sasuke!

-Naruto -y tras mirarse fijamente unos minutos simplemente volvieron a mirar la televisión, sin decir nada. Antes de que lo notaran habían buscado en internet el anime y lo estaban viendo de corrido y sin decir nada había preparado palomitas y las comían tranquilos. Aparte de que les intrigaba cómo habían dibujado los músculos había algo que les enganchaba: dos de los personajes, unos mejores amigos, cuya relación tan cercana provocaba que algo les cosquilleara en su mente. De vez en cuando uno miraba al otro con disimulo, sus corazones se agitaban.

Naruto sabía muy bien que le gustaban las mujeres pero a veces sentía que estaba loco por Sasuke. Amaba verlo entrenar ninjutsu, su técnica era perfecta, si había algo más grande que la perfección era Sasuke practicando solo, cada movimiento tenía la fuerza y agilidad exactas, su resistencia era increíble, sus músculos se marcaban con cada movimiento que hacía y el cabello se pegaba de forma graciosa a su nuca y su frente perladas de sudor.  Combatir con él también le gustaba, podía pasar horas haciéndolo y jamás se aburriría, ambos estaban al mismo nivel y sabían leer sus movimientos a la perfección. Se complementaban en la lucha, pero fuera de eso también se complementaban, no por nada eran mejores amigos desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Sasuke se había visto molestado por la idea de que le gustaba el idiota de su amigo. Su hermano solía molestarlo cada vez que lo veía distraído diciéndole que dejara de pensar en su príncipe rubio y  de ojos azules, claro que siempre podía devolvérsela diciendo algo así como “No puedo evitarlo, Deidara está muy bueno”; claro, su hermano era todo un bully menos cuando tocabas a su novio aunque fuera verbalmente. Normalmente podía ignorar esos pensamientos pero ahora se encontraba a sí mismo recorriendo el cuerpo y recuerdos de Naruto en su mente. Muchas veces se había sorprendido pensando “Creo que me gusta el idiota de Naruto” y siempre intentaba rechazar la idea. Pero ahora el tonto anime le estaba obligando a tener conflictos “amorosos”; por supuesto que se negaría a llamarlos así.

Cuando el maratón de ese día terminó, Sasuke se levantó listo para irse, claro que no contaba con que se soltaría un diluvio tras cruzar la puerta de la entrada. Naruto soltó una carcajada al verlo volver temblando y tan mojado que parecía caldo. -¡Te ves ridículo!

-Tu cara se verá ridícula si me sigues molestando… Ah pero eso no se puede, ya se ve ridícula.

-¡Idiota!

-¡Tarado! -se miraron en silencio unos segundos. -Me daré un baño, prepara la cena mientras -caminó hacia el baño.

-Sí, señor -le arrojó un cojín del sillón. -No soy tu esposa.

-Ya quisieras serlo -le sonrió, había esquivado el ataque, se metió a bañar.

-Sasuke es un imbécil, no haré la cena -se sentó en el sillón, su estómago rugió. -Está bien… pero será porque tengo hambre, no porque él me lo dijo.

Cuando Sasuke bajó usaba una de las pijamas de su amigo, la única decente que había encontrado, todas las demás tenían dibujos o iban a juego con un gorro de dormir. Naruto estaba dándole los toques finales a los tazones de ramen. Sasuke se recargó en el marco de la muerta a observarlo, se veía concentrado, algo raro en él; si había algo que sabía hacer bien era cocinar y a él le gustaba verlo. -Si vas a seguir viendo, paga.

-Cállate, te gusta que te vea.

-Claro, no hay nada más excitante que eso… Ahora cállate y pon la mesa.

-Ya voy, ya voy -Naruto lo miró sorprendido, no entendía cómo era que había aceptado sin devolverle algún insulto. Entonces mientras Sasuke se agachaba para sacar un par de manteles de un cajón, él no podía evitar ver toda su anatomía trasera, sintió un calorcillo que lo recorrió completo y le dio un escalofrío. -Sé que estoy bueno pero no tires baba -se preguntó cómo es que se había dado cuenta.

-¿Yo? ¿verte? Ni que fueras una promoción de ramen en el mercado.

Luego de la cena y avisar a su hermano que no llegaría a casa, Sasuke se acostó en la cama de su amigo, mirando el techo e inevitablemente pensando en él; más que nada en si correspondía sus sentimientos. Naruto se arrojó a la cama y apagó la luz. Ninguno dijo nada, solo miraban el techo y pensaban. Sasuke estaba apunto de decirle algo cuando un ronquido delató que se había quedado dormido. -Si serás idiota…

Al otro día se les hizo tarde, como siempre que estaban en casa de Naruto, habían faltado a la primera clase y el resto del día fue ver a Naruto intentando conquistar a alguna chica, siendo rechazado de tal forma que era penoso verlo. Sasuke lo disfrutaba mientras tanto y no se perdía oportunidad para hacerle competencia y dejarlo en ridículo.

El viernes llegó, al otro día sería la presentación de ninjutsu y Naruto comía su ramen bajo una nube de depresión. -Anímate, solo tendrás que usar un traje rosa.

-Solo eso… ajá… ¡Ah! ¡Estoy perdido!

-Si serás imbécil… Te dijeron que lleves pareja no que lleves una mujer.

Naruto lo observó incrédulo un buen rato para luego hundirse más. -Si con las mujeres no puedo… menos con un hombre…

Ahí Sasuke vio la oportunidad. -Quien sabe, pregúntame.

-¿Qué?

-¿Tú qué crees?

Silencio. -No.

-¿Por qué?

-Eres un pesado -volteó a otro lado, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sasuke lo miró divertido y se le acercó.

-Tal vez, pero pregúntame.

Suspiró, no es como que tuviera muchas opciones y aparte… le gustaba el idiota de su amigo. -¿Irías como mi pareja a la cosa de ninjutsu?

-Está bien, pero no comeremos ramen después de eso -Naruto no podía con su sorpresa. -Cierra la boca o se te van a meter moscas -empezó a lloviznar. -Nos vemos en la entrada -y se fue.

Cuando el rubio reaccionó se puso colorado, pagó el ramen y cuando iba a salir del local empezó a llover con más fuerza. Suspiró, ahora tenía que esperar, eso creía hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sasuke le dejó el paraguas.

El sábado llegó, como quedaron se vieron en la entrada del lugar, sus amigos no podían creer lo que veían. Sasuke llevaba de la mano a un avergonzado Naruto y apesar de que se insultaban como siempre tenían un aire de realmente ser una pareja. El torneo pasó sin mucho que destacar y terminó declarándose empate cuando luego de media hora de combate ni Naruto ni Sasuke lograban derribar al otro en el duelo final.

-¡Tengo un trofeo!

-Medio, la mitad es mía.

-¡Se quedará en mi casa!

-Ok. Deja de gritar.

-¡No quiero! ¡Estoy feliz! -y como solo Naruto podía hacer, se puso a saltar por todos lados, cual pequeña oveja. Sasuke lo miraba con una leve sonrisa, pero empezaba a marearlo verlo tan inquieto así que se levantó lo detuvo y le plantó un beso.

-Cuando te diga que dejes de gritar, deja de hacerlo, haces mucho escándalo.

-Que… -los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-Que cuando te diga que no grites, no lo hagas y ahora cállate. Eres un novio muy molesto ¿sabes? -lo volvió a besar.

Naruto estaba congelado, la palabra novio retumbaba en su cabeza, no comprendía cómo habían terminado en eso pero le encantaba cómo se sentía el beso y se dio cuenta de que había esperado eso por mucho tiempo. Pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Sasuke y profundizó el beso.

Justo en ese momento entraban sus amigos a los vestidores, las reacciones fueron básicamente dos: de sorpresa o risa ante lo inevitable. -Rayos… perdimos… -dijo Kiba.


End file.
